


Pick It Up

by Thranduils_Bossy_Elk



Series: Scenes For Black Eyes [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Gen, Mark of Cain!Dean, Tortured Dean, Whump, trying to come to terms with the episode
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-22
Updated: 2014-05-22
Packaged: 2018-01-26 02:38:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1671620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thranduils_Bossy_Elk/pseuds/Thranduils_Bossy_Elk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Magnus tortures Dean to make him pick up the First Blade.  </p><p>Part of a loosely-related s9-set series!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pick It Up

“Pick up the blade.” ordered Magnus.  

Dean didn’t move.  He lifted his head to sneer briefly at Magnus before doubling over again, ragged breaths echoing in the small cell.  

Dean had already refused once, and in response Magnus had decided to let his two huge lackeys go to town on him.  Bruises covered Dean’s face and stomach now, and blood dripped from his nose and mouth.  They’d cuffed his hands in front of him and around the metal post set in the ground.  Resting his face against the cold metal actually felt ok, Dean thought.  

“Don’t make me ask again, Dean.”

Dean clenched his fists, not about to let Magnus pry them apart and force him to hold the blade.  

“Shove it,” he ground out, not looking at Magnus.  One of the guys grabbed his hair and forced him to look up.  Dean’s Adam’s apple bobbed in his throat, which still bore the marks of fingers on it.  

“I don’t understand, Dean,”  Magnus began, “You’re going to feel so powerful once you pick up the blade!  Don’t you want that?” he grinned at Dean, light sparkling in his eyes at the prospect of completing his collection.  

“I’ll pass, thanks.” Dean’s eyes were still bright.

Magnus sighed theatrically.  He jerked his head at one of the guys standing in the shadows, and he moved forward, holding something long and flexible in his hand.  

 

* * *

 

The first  crack of the whip left Dean numb.  He’d clenched his jaw shut in preparation, but he didn’t feel anything.  A second blow landed.  Dean’s eyes squeezed shut as, in a rush, the stinging began.  Then another, and another.  

At about the seventh blow Dean couldn’t keep quiet anymore.  He let out a yell of shock and pain, breathing hard as the blows continued.  

“Dean, I just want you to pick up the blade.” came Magnus’s voice from somewhere above.  “Is that really so much?”

Dean could hear his own heart thumping as loudly as Magnus’s words.  He glanced at the blade lying a few inches from his right hand.  

 

 

Ten minutes later, Dean’s sobs of agony were ringing throughout the room.  He couldn’t think anymore, couldn’t talk.  He could feel his own back like there was a fire eating at it.  Blood was dripping down his sides and pooling under his knees.  He had wrapped his arms tight around the post he was chained to in order to keep Magnus from prying his hands free, but his resolve was weakening.  Dean’s arms were slipping, his hands inching towards the blade on their own accord.  He desperately blinked away the tears that slid down his cheeks and tried to focus on stopping his hands.  But another  crack on his shoulders made the thought vanish.  

“Stop.”

Dean couldn’t think rationally, couldn’t stop the noises that came out of his mouth or the harsh breath from his nose.  

Magnus easily uncurled Dean’s fists, the cuffs jangling.  

“N-n-no,” began Dean, trying to form the words.

Magnus’s angry face swam in his darkening vision.  

“You have to pick it up  willingly !” he hissed, face inches from Dean’s own. 

Dean  could feel the mark burning, making every fiber of his being want to hold the blade.  His hands shook uncontrollably. He was trying to think about Sam, only Sam, and what the blade might do if he picked it up.  

Magnus's eyes roved over the sight before him.  Dean's back had been torn to shreds by the whip. It was amazing he was still conscious. Magnus ran a finger over the deepest cut and watched as Dean shuddered under him and his breath caught.  

"I have a proposition, Dean," He said, "pick up the blade and I promise I'll keep you locked up so you can't hurt Sam."

Magnus leaned closer. 

"But if you don't pick it up right now I'll get Sam, lock him in this cell  with you and then...well we'll see how that goes." 

Dean was silent. 

"Pick up the blade and Sam won't be hurt by you, I  promise ."

Magnus had to hide a smile as he watched Dean's desperate face working. 

"Offer expires in five seconds, Dean " he said, "five..four..three..two..on-"

"Ok." Dean rasped out. His eyes looked dead. He reached out his shaking right hand, and with only a moment's hesitation, picked up the blade. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Next in the series: Sam finds Dean post-torture and releases him. (Not the exact same situation, just another version of what could have happened here)


End file.
